GS017: Gligar Glide
(known as VS. Gligar in Chuang Yi version) is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 9. Synopsis After being booted out of the Arcade, Gold goes to sleep. Suddenly, a Gligar swoops down and takes the egg. Gold's Pokémon work hard to retrieve the egg, which hatches into Togepi. Gold reports to Elm about Togepi, though Elm gets furious, as it picked up some of Gold's nasty habits. To correct the damage, Elm sends Gold to a daycare, where the egg was found. Chapter Plot In the Game Arcade, Gold plays billard. Everyone admires Gold for his skill, though people see the ball is rolling on its own. They soon notice Aibo in the Poké Ball, so kick Gold out for cheating, using Pokémon to win. He goes to call a gal he met, but instead he calls Elm by accident. Elm heard of the radio show in Goldenrod City. Gold reports he has Sudobo in his team, though Elm wants to hear about the egg. Elm admits he is lucky to leave it in Gold's charge, for he does not know what he would do with it. During the night, Gold goes to sleep, wondering if the Pokémon from the egg will be one able to trash opponents. He accidentally drops the egg, causing a Pokémon to swoop down and take it. Aibo wakes up and witnesses the theft. It wakes up the other Pokémon to chase after it, though Gold still sleeps. He drops the Pokédex, revealing the Pokémon to be a Gligar. Aibo chases after Gligar, who uses the stinger to hit Aibo. Poli emerges from the nearby river, though Gligar hits it with its stinger, too. Gligar lands on a tree, which is actually Sudobo, who hits it. Exbo burns Gligar, but Aibo points out the egg will be damaged as well. Gligar lands down, so Sudobo falls down on it. However, it is terrified, for there is a crack in the egg. They come to the Pokédex, which states the egg is hatching. Gligar comes back, though Gold's team sees the egg hatching. The new Pokémon hatched and tackles Gligar, who attacks it back. The Pokémon, Togepi, wags its finger, releasing a blast, defeating Gligar. Togepi falls down on Gold, waking him up. At the Pokémon Center, Gold contacts Elm, reporting Togepi just hatched. Elm considers it quite an achievement and wants to meet Togepi, who plays billard, cards and dice games. Elm is furious, as Togepi picked the habit at Goldenrod City when Gold was playing games. As a punishment, Gold goes to the Daycare, where Togepi, as an egg, was found. However, he cannot find the place, but encounters some new Pokémon. Gold encounters an old woman of the Day Care, who is insulted, thinking herself as a pretty lady. She pushes him to find the missing Pokémon. Later, Gold managed to retrieve all Pokémon, making the couple glad, for they escaped due to the fence being broken. They see the egg hatched into Togepi, though they do not know much of its capabilities. The old man explains Gold when the egg was received, two new Pokémon appeared in the Daycare. They tried to wait for new eggs to appear, but nothing happened. Gold sees it is an interesting fact, so goes to report to Prof. Elm. However, the old woman stops Gold, wanting to teach him some tricks to improve his Pokémon's strength. Gold is pleased, intending to defeat Silver. The old man sees her wife found a new victim, though goes to call her granddaughter. He reports the egg has hatched, so offers her granddaughter to show it. The granddaughter is pleased and goes to the place. Debuts Character Jasmine Pokémon *Togepi (Gold's) *Togetic (Jasmine's) (silhouette) *Gligar *Magby *Igglybuff *Cleffa *Smoochum Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 9 chapters